Tim-Tom and Kevin
Tim-Tom and Kevin are two villains in the cartoon The Venture Brothers. The two served Dr. Girlfriend back when she was working as a solo super-villain calling herself Lady Au Pair, during this time Tim-Tom and Kevin worked as her 'Murderous Moppets' as part of her Au-pair theme. Lady-Au-Pair and her Murderous Moppets were respected within the super-villain community for Lady-Au-Pair's competence and the Moppet's brutality but they rarely were able to hold their own once superheroes showed up, forcing Lady Au-Pair to retire her solo career and sent the Moppets off on their own. Lady-Au-Pair was reassigned as a right-hand and taken in by Phantom Limb as his number two, being given the new identity as 'Queen Ethearia', but soon left due to Limb using her as little more than eye candy for his image. Queen Ethearia left to join The Monarch, whom she had fallen in love with and took up the name Dr. Girlfriend as his new right-hand. Shortly after a fight with the Monarch and Phantom Limb Dr. Girlfriend went out on her own again for a while reestablishing her old Lady-Au-Pair identity during this time she reenlisted Tim-Tom and Kevin as her Murderous Moppets. Eventually, Dr. Girlfriend and The Monarch reconciled and she returned to him as his right-hand, this time though Tim-Tom and Kevin returned with her. Once in The Monarch's lair, the Cocoon, Tim-Tom, and Kevin started making a name for themselves among the other henchmen. Unlike the other henchmen Tim-Tom and Kevin were ultra-violent, crass, experienced, and above all bloodthirsty. The two beat up and killed many of the henchmen for no reason other than to assert their authority within the Cocoon as only being seconds to Dr.Girlfriend herself. The two were very volatile and would kill henchmen for something as innocuous as coughing in their presence. When Tim-Tom and Kevin suspected henchmen 24 and 21 of showing distinction among the ranks they feigned being persecuted by them and attempted to have Dr. Girlfriend convince The Monarch to discipline them. Their hold of the Monarch, even though Dr. Girlfriend, was minimal as he found the two annoying and arrogant. On one occasion Dr. Girlfriend tried to have Tim-Tom and Kevin keep the Monarch busy while she went to meet with The Monarch's nemesis Dr. Venture; Tim-Tom and Kevin made the mistake of trying to keep The Monarch in place with threats, a mistake that revealed to them not only that The Monarch did not like them but was just as psychotic and brutal as they were if not more so to which they let him pass. While Dr. Girlfriend still displays a fondness for Tim-Tom and Kevin and the Monarch's dislike them, the two are still sent out on important missions the Monarch does not trust his own henchmen to complete. The two terrorize all the other henchmen still and henchmen 21 in particular. It has since been implied the two had a hand in the death of henchman 24. Category:Murderer Category:Right-Hand Category:Psychotic Category:Enforcer Category:Partners in Crime Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased